underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Pine
Rebecca Pine was a main character in CBS' Under the Dome. Rebecca was pressured into opening the school, and caused some heat for Big Jim, but also worked with him. Before the Dome Rebecca was a high school science teacher at the local high school. Joe McAlister was one of her students, as well as Angie McAlister, whom Rebecca mentions at her funeral that she had always liked. When Rebecca was eight years old, her mother died suddenly while riding bikes with her, an event that had a lasting effect on her. Under the Dome Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Rebecca catches Barbie breaking into her truck and holds him at gunpoint. Barbie takes the gun from Rebecca, but then gives it back to show her she can trust him. Rebecca comes up with an idea to demagnetize the dome by using the radio tower as a giant magnet, but she is knocked unconscious by the dome's pulses. Later, after she awakens, she tries to talk to Big Jim about their food supply, but Big Jim tells her they will talk tomorrow. "Infestation" Rebecca realizes that the crops in Chester's Mill is infested with a large amount of caterpillars. Rebecca burned fields, so that she can stop the infestation, but was stopped by Killian. Rebecca tells Big Jim and Barbie that they have to burn almost 50% of the town's fields to keep the caterpillars from spreading. She later distracts Big Jim so Barbie can fly the plane to stop the infestation, She gives him directions. Later at Angie's funereal Rebecca tells Big Jim that now due to there are too many people in the dome for their limited resources. "We can't all survive," she says. "Force Majeure" Julia becomes angry when she finds out about Rebecca's plan to reduce the population. Rebecca is driving with Big Jim when they crash. Lyle appears, drags Big Jim out of the vehicle and drives off with her. He collects some of the red acidic rain, and uses it to torture Rebecca into believing in Jesus Christ. He is distracted when Julia, Sam, and Junior find them. Rebecca unties the rope that bound her hands and then throws the bowl of acidic rain into Lyle's face, severely burning him. "Revelation" Rebecca pays a visit to a farm, where a pig has died from the H1N1 virus. While the farmer is getting a wheelbarrow, Rebecca take a sample of the virus. She steals Big Jim's access card and breaks into the lab, where she tests the virus. She implores Big Jim to use the virus to determine who is strong enough to survive it. Rebecca gives Big Jim a container, claiming it has the virus in it, but she knows Big Jim can't go through with it, so she takes the real virus to the church and plans to infect the "holy" water. Rebecca has a change of heart when she learns the virus has grown stronger. She leaves the church and Julia catches up with her. Rebecca is arrested and put in a cell with Big Jim. "Reconciliation" Rebecca and Big Jim are put on trial before a restless town. As confusion ensues, Wendell rushed at Big Jim and sheriff Phil Bushey shot him. Rebecca tries to stop the bleeding, but Wendell dies. As Rebecca is cleaning up, Julia berates her, causing Rebecca to cry, so Julia hands her a tissue. Rebecca tells Julia that Barbie had nothing to do with the plan to reduce the population. Julia has Big Jim and Rebecca released and encourages the town to forgive them. Melanie Cross approaches Rebecca and asks if she can look at her and Joe McAlister's blood to see if they are different. "In the Dark" Rebecca is alongside Sam when she tells him to be careful when he goes down the locker. She then calls Barbie for help and later, Big Jim and Julia arrive. Junior tells them that Barbie and Sam got trapped. Jim tells them about the dust storm and Rebecca says that they might all suffocate to death. Rebecca and Julia find a map of the cement factory but find no tunnel that may lead through the school. They both then make a plan to save Barbie and Sam. Rebecca and Julia have a long conversation while they plant explosives. They later rescue Barbie and find out Sam jumped off the cliff. "Going Home" Rebecca tries to help Julia hold into the rope as Barbie is attempting to investigate the darkness. The rope comes loose, and Barbie cuts the rope, so he doesn't pull Julia and Rebecca over the cliff. Rebecca comforts Julia and agrees not to tell Big Jim Barbie is "dead". Big Jim corners Rebecca at her house and intimidates her into confessing that Barbie is dead. Rebecca later sees Big Jim hosting a vigil for Barbie at the Sweetbriar. "Awakening" Big Jim visits Rebecca at her house and gives her a walkie for safety. Later, she finds the windmill the town build, destroyed and she quickly walkies both Jim and Junior. The three of them are later walkied by Andrea who witnessed a car on fire. Rebecca and Junior go find people that might have caused all this and question Tom Tilden. After that, they go to the police station and find Phil Bushey attacking Big Jim and rescue him. Junior then takes Rebecca back home. "The Red Door" Big Jim finds Rebecca at the diner and tells her to build an egg detector or something to locate the egg. She then heads towards the school and warns Julia about Jim. She states that things will get a lot worse. "The Fall" Rebecca and Julia notice the change in weather when they see Barbie heading towards them. He then explains to them how he and the rest got back inside the Dome. Rebecca decided to walkie the people they trust, telling Tom and Andrea to meet them at the diner. Julia and Rebecca later explain to them about the portal with the help of Barbie. "Black Ice" Rebecca helps the residents with the cold. She later tries to help Beth with Sam but fail, causing Tom to become upset. She later helps Hunter and Lyle with their freezing bodies. "Turn" Rebecca tells Joe, Norrie, and Hunter to tell everyone to go to the school, due to the shrinking Dome. She later gets in a small fight with Julia until Barbie stops them. Rebecca follows everyone else as they head towards the woods to heal Melanie. She suggests that Melanie is a hand of both the present and past. She later witnesses Melanie sinking into a hole on the ground. "Go Now" Pauline requests that Rebecca ends her life, so Rebecca reluctantly injected Pauline with an extra dose of morphine that caused her to overdose and die. When Big Jim saw the syringe in Rebecca's hand, he went to attack her, but Sam got in between them, and tried to calm Big Jim down. Big Jim punched Sam, and knocked him unconscious. He pushed Rebecca to the floor picked up a hammer. Rebecca fearfully crawled into a corner as Big Jim stood over her holding a hammer. Big Jim says he will miss Pauline forever, but no one will miss her. He then bludgeons Rebecca to death with the hammer. Rebecca's body was found by Junior, who then covered it with a tarp. When Sam awoke, he told Junior that Big Jim had killed Rebecca. "Season 3" "Move On" Rebecca's name is one of the many seen on the memorial of deceased Chester's Mill residents who perished under the dome. Killed Victims *Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie Appearances Trivia *Rebecca is the main antagonist of the first half of Season 2, with Big Jim. Halfway through, Rebecca is unable to go through with their plan and ends up getting arrested and eventually aiding the protagonists. *Both Rebecca and Hunter were 8 when their mothers died. Category:Antagonist Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Chester's Mill